


One's Gonna Leave Me Reckless, Another Wanting More

by bobbiejelly



Series: Non MerAdd Grey's Universe Bobbiejelly Fanfictions [39]
Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: F/F, Femslash, Rare Characters, Rare Pairings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:00:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25007338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bobbiejelly/pseuds/bobbiejelly
Summary: Lexie Grey's is staring at Sadie Harris AGAIN.
Relationships: Lexie Grey/Sadie Harris
Series: Non MerAdd Grey's Universe Bobbiejelly Fanfictions [39]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1718206
Comments: 18
Kudos: 5





	One's Gonna Leave Me Reckless, Another Wanting More

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [swing, swing (cause baby, living on the edge is the only way to really live)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2518) by [slybrunette](https://archiveofourown.org/users/slybrunette/pseuds/slybrunette). 
  * Inspired by [Breaking The Habit](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/642067) by slybrunette. 
  * Inspired by [Because, Despite.](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/643759) by Shopfront. 



> Gifted to slybrunette, who wrote "swing, swing (cause baby, living on the edge is the only way to really live)" for Lexie/Sadie, in 2009.

_Author's Note:_

This was actually written in 2018. Can you believe that!? It's been in the works for two entire years! I'd actually forgotten about it.

And then I got inspired by a guest commentator on Ao3 who goes by "JustNotMe". We were talking about Meredith and Sadie's implied something-something in Europe… And then we got talking about Sadie's implied seduction of Lexie Grey.

And I thought I'd publish the first part of this vignette piece of 'what might have been if Lexie Grey had fallen for Sadie Harris' antics?'

This is dedicated to slybrunette who wrote swing, swing (cause baby, living on the edge is the only way to really live) the only other true Lexie Grey/Sadie Harris femslash fanfiction I've been able to locate thus far. If you know of others, please post them in the comments!

Enjoy!

_bobbiejelly_

* * *

**One's Gonna Leave Me Reckless, Another Wanting More**

* * *

_Lexie Grey's is staring at Sadie Harris AGAIN._

Lexie says to herself that this time is the last time but she knows that it isn't and it won't be. She should be suspicious when the smaller hot blonde smirks making the meek girl moan without meaning to while messing around with her.

She should be suspicious. She should be. But she isn't. Lexie Grey isn't suspicious of Sadie Harris in the least bit. Not as much as she should, anyways. She sees Sadie Harris and she sees that for one she's going to leave her reckless and that for another she's going to leave her wanting more...

Lexie shakes it off the first time she sees Sadie Harris smirking at her.

She thinks that maybe Sadie's just scrutinizing her because she's Meredith Grey's half-sister and Sadie seems to have this weird past with her half-sister that no one knows about because Meredith's not talking even to Cristina and/or Derek about it. And she's _definitely not_ talking to Lexie Grey about it.

* * *

Lexie's closer to her sister than before, but she's apparently not close enough to learn what the hell 'death and die,' means. So she's stuck in the dark guessing while Sadie Harris is smirking at her. And she's not sure she minds the smirking at her either. Sadie's… Intriguing to say the least.

Sadie Harris is everything that Lexie Grey isn't.

She's brave and bold and outspoken while Lexie is just bookish and boring.

Lexie wonders what it would be like to have just a little taste of what Sadie Harris is like.

She doesn't mean that in a literal sense, either.

But then again, Lexie Grey realizes she's not opposed to the thought of that being literal, either.

And THAT is the thought that scares the crap out of her the most in all of this, surrounding Sadie Harris, and how Sadie Harris cannot seem to stop smirking at her, her old friend's half-sister, Lexie Grey.

* * *

When Sadie Harris finds her activities as a 'secret cutter,' which she hopes is more accurately a 'secret suturer,' she's least of all expecting Sadie Harris to take a scalpel to her own fucking shoulder.

But then again, Lexie realizes that having expectations about Sadie is just setting herself up for failure.

Sadie looks her right in the eye as she takes off her shirt and Lexie swears she can see a mischievous glint in her eyes just for _her._

Lexie watches as all the boys raise their hands when she asks who wants to stitch her back up.

And despite not putting her hand in the air, Lexie is the most disappointed of all when she's not the one chosen for the honors of suturing up Sadie Harris while she's still not wearing a shirt.

And Lexie Grey has no idea what to think about all these raging emotions.

* * *

They're in the gallery now, because they are banned from the O.R.

"I'm not sorry," says Sadie.

"What?" Asks Lexie

"For what we did" she adds.

"It was extreme, maybe even stupid but this program I mean you should be down in that O.R not here in the nosebleeds and I shouldn't be spending my entire day transcribing all of Karev's charts because his handwriting is illegible and how's that teaching," asks Sadie rhetorically.

Lexie smiles at her. She always smiles at her. Actually, she's smirking but Lexie likes to think that underneath all the smirking that Sadie Harris is actually smiling at her.

"So they can call me crazy Sadie and god knows what other names but that doesn't change the fact that this program is broken. The only time they ever bother with us is when they think they can get us in bed" Sadie Says, testing the waters with Lexie.

"That's not true. Dr. Sloan took the time to teach me today and that was not about sex" Says Lexie, trying to make Sadie jealous.

"He likes you" Sadie scoffs.

"Who? Dr. Sloan?" Says Lexie.

"Don't tell me you haven't noticed his eyes on your ass" Says Sadie, effectively also looking at her ass.

"You are delusional," Says Lexie, blushing hard.

"Is he cutting into her throat? Bloody hell!" Says Sadie and Lexie smiles.

"Sloan is nice to look at, are you thinking about sex with him? You know, girls are great to look at too have you ever spent time thinking about sex with women" asks Sadie.

"Sometimes, sometimes I have sexy thoughts about women," Says Lexie looking away. She can't seem to catch Saydie's eye without revealing her blushing too much.

"Sometimes? I have sexy thoughts about women all day all night" Says Sadie.

And that one really catches Lexie off guard. Sadie… all day and night… Now that makes Lexie feel a little bit more alive.

* * *

"So tell me more about the hot women you think about at night…" Sadie purrs into Lexie's ear.

And just like that Sadie is nibbling on Lexie's ear in the back of the gallery. Lexie enjoys it so much she hums even if she can't quite face Sadie yet.

Sadie starts moving her hand over Lexie's lap in long circles on Lexie's thigh and Lexie just smiles into the contact.

The surgery below is finishing up now and all eyes are on the patient. Lexie still manages to watch the ending sequences of closing up the body as Sadie, eyes closed massages closer to Lexie's inner thighs.

When the doors to the O.R close for good, Lexie's breath catches when Sadie's full lips finally touch hers.

Sadie muses gently as she gets Lexie to move her hands to her back. Lexie leans in further.

Maybe Lexie Grey shouldn't like it so much when the girl who sliced open her own shoulder for fun is sucking on her earlobe.

But she does.

And maybe Lexie's just tired of doing what's expected of her because she leans into the blonde girl who once called her half-sister her 'die,' to her 'death,' and she pretends that this all isn't as messed up as it is.

Sadie smirks, and Lexie likes it.

Lexie ALWAYS likes it when Sadie smirks right at her, and just for her, and no-one else.

_And as she maybe should have realized an eternity ago if she'd wanted to with things concerning Sadie Harris… Such as those smirks, and that ear nibble, and this sideways smile… That the deadly combination of all of these things is beginning of the end of something incredibly stupid and yet incredibly great, for Alexandria "Lexie" Grey._

* * *

*

*

*

*

*

***** **END OF CHAPTER 1**

* * *

_Author's Note:_

Two years ago I didn't want to post this until it was fully written.

Now, I'm posting it and this might be all that is ever 'fully written'.

I have no idea if Lexie/Sadie is a femslash anyone is going to humor.

But let me know in the comments if you're into this.

And of course, let me know if you find more femslash for these two!

The inspiration for the title is taken from lyrics from "Keepsake," by State Radio.

Well, sort-of. Their line is 'one's gonna leave me _restless_ , another wanting more'.

This is changed to 'one's gonna leave me _reckless_ , another wanting more'.

Because Sadie is reckless. And Lexie likes that. Or at lease, in this AU, she does.

###  [bobbiejelly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bobbiejelly/pseuds/bobbiejelly)


End file.
